


Hey Clint

by OrionMoka



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers group chat, Dad!Tony, Fan News Alert, News Alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoka/pseuds/OrionMoka





	Hey Clint

“Hey Clint...”

“Yeah kid?”

“No one's here.”

Clint checks. Clint grins.

“Wanna go bungee jumping?”

 

**AvengersFamily Fandom News Alert: SpiderHawk Joyriding Again**

_Tags: Spiderman, Hawkeye, Spiderson, Uncle Clint, Who is Spiderman, AvengersFam!, CinnaMan+SpideRoll, Spiderman is a cinnamon roll, …_

_See Comments_

 

**1 New Message**

IronDad:

_Damnit kid what did I tell you about wasting web fluid? 2:39pm_

 

SpiderSon:

_It's not a waste! We dropped the flash-drive off at Sam's!  2:43pm_

 

IronDad:

_Oh okay then. WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SWINGING AROUND WITH CLINT  2:44pm_

 

SpiderSon:

_Okay first off, why do you immediately blame me!? 2:51pm_

_What if it was Clint’s idea, huh?  2:51pm_

_And second you told me not to  2:51pm_

_But never gave a valid reason  2:52pm_

_Other than you don’t like it when I spend more time with another avenger  2:52pm_

_So it’s totally fine  2:53pm_

_Right?  2:58pm_

_Mr. Stark?  3:01pm_

_I’m sorry, okay?!  3:14pm_

_You know you’re my favourite avenger! 3:16pm_

_You always have been, even before the Expo. 3:21pm_

 

IronDad:

_Jeezes kid, calm down 3:24pm_

_Wait WHAT Expo? You never told me you went to an Expo 3:29pm_

 

SpiderSon:

_Ummm just forget that  3:31pm_

_I’m going to Neds  3:31pm_

IronDad:

_Wait a minute kid 3:31pm_

SpiderSon:

_See you tomorrow Dad 3:32pm_

IronDad:

_Kid?  3:32pm_

_Which Expo? 3:33pm_

_Dad?!!_

SpiderSon:

_I MEAN MR. STARL 3:34pm_

_*STARK  3:34pm_

_See you tomorrow Mr. Stark!  3:35pm_

IronDad:

_What no, we’re not done talking about this  3:36pm_

_Either of these things 3:36pm_

_Pete?  3:39pm_

_Peter?  3:51pm_

_Don’t make me track you  3:53pm_

_I will  3:58pm_

_Kid, I’m serious.  4:02pm_

SpiderSon:

_I can tell  4:04pm_

_You put a period at the end of that  4:05pm_

_But guess what  4:05_

IronDad:

_Kid we need to talk about this you calling me Dad thing  4:06pm_

_And tell me what Expo you went to  4:07_

SpiderSon:

_Fine don’t guess  4:08pm_

_And no we don’t  4:08pm_

_We really don’t have to  4:08pm_

_And you don’t remember?  4:09pm_

_1 wrd: Hammertech  4:09pm_

_Or is it 2 words  4:09pm_

IronDad:

_Shit kid, please tell me you’re joking  4:10pm_

_That was a shitfest  4:10pm_

SpiderSon:

_LANGUAGE  4:11pm_

_But also no  4:11pm_

_You literally saved my life  4:11pm_

_How can you not remember  4:12pm_

_I’m hurt  4:12pm_

IronDad:

_There was a lot going on  4:13pm_

_What area were you in when it started?  4:13pm_

_And don’t let Spangle’s morals rub off on you  4:14pm_

SpiderSon:

_You serious.ly don’t remember?  4:15pm_

IronDad:

_Okay I’m getting a lot of attitude  4:16pm_

_Spit it out kiddo  4:16pm_

SpiderSon:

_…  4:17pm_

_...  4:18pm_

IronDad:

_Pete?  4:21pm_

SpiderSon:

_1 image attached  4:24pm_

IronDad:

_You give me heart attacks kid  4:26pm_

_That was brave  4:26pm_

_Never change  4:27pm_

_Now where are you  4:27pm_

SpiderSon:

_You should have guessed_

IronDad:

_Guessed what?_

SpiderSon:

_Earlier, when I said guess what_

_BC u can’t track me_

_No more_

_KAREN likes me better_

_FRIDAY likes me better_

_SpiderSon Protocols_

_Suckit_

IronDad:

_…_

_HotAunt was added to chat_

_Now an MMS conversation_

SpiderSon:

_Not faaaaiiiiir Dad_

_*MR. STARK_

HotAunt:

_Honestly Boys._

_I know I should be offended_

_But this is too funny_

_And adorable_

 

_ChiliPepper was added to chat_

 

ChiliPepper:

_Good lord_

_ChiliPepper screenshotted this conversation_

_At least this will help with PR_

 

IronDad:

_Pepper_

_Pepper dont_

SpiderSon:

_Ms. Potts I’m sorry_

_Please no_

ChiliPepper:

_I’m sorry Peter_

_Too late_


End file.
